toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
District 42
District 42 Toastmasters serves 243 Toastmaster Clubs and 4400 members in Alberta and Saskatchewan Provinces in Canada. 'District 42 Leadership Team - 2012-2013' District Governor is Chuck LeBlanc, DTM LGET is Keith Lee, DTM LGM is Doris Henn, DTM PRO is Lorraine Wheatley, DTM The District 42 Website URL is d42tm.org District 42 Past DG Greg Gazin produces a podcast for Toastmasters called The Toastcaster ' District 42 DG Chuck LeBlanc writes a blog called Members Matters = The Divisions of District 42 = Division A Division B Division B is made up of clubs in the southern half of Saskatchewan. The Division B Governor for 2013-2014 is Brian Smyth, DTM 306-584-0180 Area 4 '''includes 5 clubs - Wascana, Emcee Yammers, Communicators, and Plains clubs within Regina, Saskatchewan, and Estevan Club in Estevan, Saskatchewan. '''Area 18 includes 4 clubs - BLT Advanced Club in Regina, Speedy Creek in Swift Current, Big Country in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan and Tap Club in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan. Area 24 includes 5 clubs - Not-Just-Us, Lunch ala Toast, Speaker’s Corner, Park Place,and UR, all within Regina, Saskatchewan. Area 33 includes 5 clubs - Club 13, Pile O’Bones, Wild Oats, FCC Stubble Jumpers, Taxmasters, all within Regina, Saskatchewan. Area 42 includes 3 clubs - Pipestone in Moosomin, Saskatchewan, Treasure Chest in Yorkton, Saskatchewan and Indian Head Toastmasters in Indian Head, Saskatchewan. Division C Division C is made up of clubs in the calgary Area. The Division C Governor for 2011-2012 is Joanne Smith Area 3 Governor Karla Kroeker assists 4 clubs - Bottom Line, Fifth Avenue Place, Shell Club Stampede City and Sundial Area 5 Governor Paul Talbot assists 5 clubs - Airdrie Discovery, Bedstone Olympics, Noise Masters, Talk of the Hill and Tireless Talkers Area 11 Governor Scott Berard assists 6 clubs - Calgary Talking, Chinook Club, CMA Club, Tuesday Nooners, Twin Towers and Wit Pleasure Area 34 Governor Alex Privalov assists 5 clubs - Burnt Toastmasters, CREB Talkers, Foothills, Inspired and LIV Ad-Libs Area 39 Governor Judy Arnall assists 4 clubs - After Five, Toast of the Town, In My Voice and WAAMtastic Area 49 Governor Deborah Thompson assists 45 clubs - High Riser, Lifestyles, Spoken Word, Vibrant Speakers and Waters Edge Area 50 Governor Ritu Singh assists 4 clubs - Calgary Morning and Miracles Division D Division E Division E Website is made up of 33 clubs in the northern half of Saskatchewan. The Division E Governor is for 2011-2012 Rena Weikle Area 02 includes 6 clubs - Saskatoon, Early Risers, Carlton Trail, Innovation Place, Excell Area 19 includes 4 clubs - CBA, Meewasin Valley Leaders, Big Thinkers, Prime Timers Area 21 includes 4 clubs - Prince Albert, Nisbet Nooners, Good Good-Morning, AREVA Mclean Area 32 includes 6 clubs - Seven Seas, Bridge City, Innovative Toastmasters, Talk of the Square, Achiever, Spirit of the West Area 37 includes 6 clubs - Speaking Done Here, W E, Prairie Schooners, Campus Howlers, Inspiring Minds, TLC Area 40 includes 4 clubs - The Battlefords, Northern Voices, Prairie West, Lloydminster Upgrader Area 47 includes 4 clubs - Living Skies Advanced, MBS Club, Kelsey Communicators, Inspiration Bilingue Division F Division F has 29 Toastmasters clubs in South Edmonton and Central Alberta, including Camrose and Red Deer. There are also clubs in the Metro Edmonton communities of Beaumont, Leduc and Devon. The Division F Governor is Willard Robitaille Area 06 includes 5 clubs - Camrose, Leduc Black Gold, Derrick, Beaumont, Devon Battle River Oilers Area 09 includes 5 clubs - Northern Lights, The Y, Southern Lights, Icebreakers, Friendly Achievers Area 14 includes 4 clubs - Millwoods, Pursuers, Excell-Orators, A Talk in the Park, Spiritual Living Area 17 includes 6 clubs - Club Bilingue D'Edmonton, Foresters, Fun Speakers, University Toastmasters, City Lights, Business and Beyond Area 22 includes Discovery (formerly WorleyParsons Discovery) Area 27 includes 5 clubs - Capital Communicators, Confidence Builders, CoSyn Communicators, Christian Club Area 31 includes 5 clubs - Kitowin, Sunrise Toastmasters, Dream Catchers, Sylvan Slick Speakers, NOVA Toastmasters Division G Division G is made up of 31 clubs that cover the southern part of Calgary and all of Southern Alberta from the BC Border in the west, to the Saskatchewan border in the east. The Division G Governor for 2013-2014 is Rochelle Anderson. Area 08 includes 5 clubs - Twin Rivers Club, 3500 Foot Club, Current Speakers, River Town Criers, Verve Area 10 includes 5 clubs - Glenmore RSVP, WPTM Communicators, Health Masters, Singles & Friends, Toastmasters 10101 Area 23 includes 7 clubs - Big Rock Pioneer, Fluor Communicators, Calgary Pace Setters, Heritage Go-getters, Fish Creek Bravehearts, MVP Advanced, Jacobs Global Village Area 35 includes 4 clubs - Circle T, Cactus Country, Jest, Dinosaur Club Area 36 includes 5 clubs - Coulee Commentators, Downtown City Speakers, Claresholm Windtalkers, Sunny South Speakers, Sugar Town Sweet Talkers Area 38 includes 5 clubs - Encore! Advanced, The Eyeopener, Dynamically Speaking, Naturally Speaking, Off the Cuff Division H Division H is made up of 11 clubs in northern Alberta and the Peace Country. The Division H Governor for 2011-2012 is Edith Stiles Area 13 includes 3 clubs - Fairview, Grande Prairie Lunch Rappers, Highway 49ers. Area 27 includes 4 clubs - Smoky River Sweet Talkers, Manning & District Toastmasters, Peace Challengers, Valleyview. Area 44 includes 4 clubs - Kakwa, Mountain Echoes, GP Toasters, Mountain Voices. Division J Division J is made up of 34 clubs located In Calgary,and west to the BC Border The Division J Governor for 2011-2012 is Doris Henn Area 20 includes 5 clubs - Westender, Bow Valley, Glenbow, Speakers Pipeline, Speak Easy Area 41 includes 6 clubs - Cutting Edge Communicators, Speakmasters, Speakers Edge, CTI Techtalkers, Igniters, The Toast Office Area 43 includes 6 clubs - CanOrators, Bankers Hollering, Deloitte & Touche Calgary, The Ace of Club, Station 29, Worley Parsons MEG Raconteurs, Area 45 includes 5 clubs - Silver Springs, Toast of Cochrane, Valley Echo, Mountain Mumblers, Noise Masters Area 46 includes 6 clubs - Golden Gavel, Calgary Advanced, Westhills, To the Point, Literally Speaking, LIV Ad-Libs Area 48 includes 6 clubs - Palliser, Bantrel Innovators, Lava Lingo, Calgary Sunrise, Nex to Speak, Hatch Calgary = District 42 Fall Convention = The District 42 Fall Convention will be held at the Coast Hotel and Conference Centre, in Lethbridge, Alberta November 4-6, 2011 Visit the Conference Website Newsletter: PRAIRIE HORIZONS Category:Conferences Category:District_42 Category:Region_IV Category:Stub